


Coffee Stains on Borrowed Books

by Pansyfrank



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Ryden - Fandom
Genre: Brendon Urie - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Ryan Ross - Freeform, Ryden, petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansyfrank/pseuds/Pansyfrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is lying with his aunt and has a crush on the local librarians cute son</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Stains on Borrowed Books

"What the fuck?" Ryan Ross mumbles under his breath. He has been filling out the same job application for over an hour now and he hit the most difficult question possible.   
"How the fuck am I supposed to know positive traits about myself? I'm applying for a cashier job at a knockoff version of Starbucks not to become a therapist". Ryan continues to mutter under his breath as he pulls out a cigarette, lights it, and takes a long drag. He breathes in the smoke as if it were oxygen. The boy couldn't think of one positive thing about himself, hell even his fashion sense was bad and he knew it. He dressed like the old grandma who sat outside the local auto mechanic shop to feed the pigeons leftover scrambled eggs. Life had been hell for him, in the past week and a half his entire world was flipped over like a motherfucking pancake. He had been expelled from his local high school, kicked out of his moms house, and stung by a wasp in the past 9 days. Damn was that a new record or what? "That's one for the Guinness book" Ryan had joked before he realized how bad he had fucked up. He decided to take a drive, to where? Who knows? Ryan definitely doesn't. He scribbles a quick note to his aunt/ new landlord that he'll be back in an hour or so and grabs his keys. 

His keys were a sight to behold. He had five different keys on his transformers lanyard/keyring. He had never seen any of the transformers movies due to his distaste for Meghan Fox movies. Every thing Ryan owned, did, or said was ironic, save for a few things out of his control. He often said that he was only alive ironically. He was also very stubborn and held a grudge and acted out of spite on a daily basis. For example when he was ten he had these ugly, velvety, mustard yellow slip ons he had bought with his own money at goodwill. He didn't particularly like them, but his mom hated them so much she threw them away. Ryan went out of his way to find the exact same pair of shoes in his current size and has worn them every day for the past 4 years, even thought they were falling apart. He was due for a new pair, but he never bothered. That wasn't the only part of Ryan's lifestyle that his mother disapproved of. The list is a mile long and new things are added on a regular basis. 

You see, Ryan started out as a good kid, with good grades, and going steady with a pretty girl. This girls name was Kelsey and she had pretty long blonde hair and blue eyes and perfect teeth. Every boy wanted her. Ryan thought he wanted her too, Until freshman homecoming night when he realized a crucial thing as Kelsey began to go down on him and he threw up. He was really fucking gay. Like REALLY fucking gay. That night he ended up apologizing to Kelsey and going to his aunts house. Of course, God forbid she is actually there, the door is locked so he goes to hide out at the library. The library had always been a special place to Ryan, as he loved to read about any subject you could think of. Almost as much as he loved staring at the old librarians son. He was tall and skinny and had hair the color of hot chocolate. He was a year or so older than Ryan and never payed much mind to him. So Ryan didn't pay any thought to him as he went to the far corner of the fiction section to hide. He had plopped down on the light blue saggy couch and began to cry when the librarians boy came to restock h-x in the historical fiction subsection. When he saw that Ryan was crying he sat down next to him and asked if he could hug Ryan. Ryan nodded hesitantly and then leaned in for the Hug.   
"What's the matter? Do you wanna talk about it?" His voice was so caring and sweet that Ryan began pouring his soul of to the boy and told him about what had just happened. The boy laughed and Ryan looked up at him in horror. "It's not funny that this happened, I'm not laughing at you, promise. But almost the same exact thing happened to me freshman year. At the end of the year bonfire I started crying when a girl kissed me bc I don't like girls". Ryan snuggled up against the book boy for hours as the stranger played with his long hair and hummed different Frank Sinatra tunes. Ryan loved Frank Sinatra.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!!!!


End file.
